legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sevler425
Chatter Help http://www.rpgplace.net/contrib/rina/ http://www.thelegendofdragoon.net/gamehelp/enemies.shtml Apply for Admin Talk template I created one for you at Template:Talk. 15:11, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I noticed the number of times you've changed the same section of the page in a row. You should use the Preview button to make sure it's the way you like it before you save. 15:43, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Sevler425 15:47, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Ok but is there a way that I can just type something simple to apply the template? Like on Final Fantasy all I have to do is put S425| and so on... Thank You. Thank You, please check all of my other entries and edits.--Logan Haney 10:10, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for making this Wiki. I grew up with LoD, so I'm going to work as hard as I can to make this wiki as thorough as possible. I could also make a new image for you if you want. --Whale-Five guys! 16:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Helping Out If you want help with editing this site, I will be more then glad to help you.--Logan Haney 10:30, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Colour of your wiki Hi, i came to your wiki through richards talk page and I want to suggest something You know the colour of you wiki, Why don't you change it using your prefrences Or ask richard to customise it through monocao Thanks--[[TeriffiedToxicLeft 4 dead is awesome]] 12:49, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Logo Here go to this website to upload a logo http://legendofdragoon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload Just Upload a png logo and in destination data base type Image name.Wikia --[[TeriffiedToxicLeft 4 dead is awesome]] 12:58, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Thank you? Although I'm new to editing a wiki, so I'm not exactly sure what being a beaurocrat means wiki-wise anyways. Hey and thanks for leaving the comment to me, i'm a new user and i will help to give even more complete info about Legend Of Dragoon Thanks for giving me the notice at my talk page i'm still new here so i'm not used to using the functions but i'll give info about everything i know in LOD my new page is "Divine Dragoon", if you thinks there's anyting you need to add, feel free to do it Hey i hope they will remake the game.. best storyline evar.. hope that SCE will see this too DRAGOON SERIES Hey, since you're the creator of this Wiki, just gonna ask, i'm a really good sketcher and i've made a few Character Art Designs for LoD, if its cool with you, I would like to upload these sketches to give SCE a look at what the fans what, hopefully they remake the game or make a prequel, oh yeah, that, i'm also gonna sketch prequel characters. that's if you're up for it? Wanna let me do my thing? Yeah for sure man, anything for the creative mind. Glad you have an interest. Upload whatever :)--Sevler425 15:47, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey, I just registered here. Been making a few pages when I was just a contributor, such as Kazas etc so I thought why not register. Recently started playing through the game again since I love it so much, about to go to Mayfil soon. I'll help contribute with what I know to make this site even larger, but I'm new to adding wiki pages so I'll have to study it a bit. I also share your hopes of a new Legend of Dragoon game for PS3, and much like you I would like it to take place during the Dragon Campaign so you can play as Zieg. Anyway, I'll do my best to help this site and hopefully make SCE notice the popularity of the game so they'll make a sequel/prequel! Cheers. -Tsubamegaeshi